


some things are just hard

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Lydia has problems with french, One Shot, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com (I am taking requests)</p></blockquote>





	some things are just hard

Stiles held in a groan when the light in his room flipped on. He glanced up to see Lydia. She was in her clothes she wore to work at the library.

She looked angry, tight lipped and annoyed.

"Are you studying French?" He asked, scooting over on their bed.

She nodded, dropping her French book next to his head. She stripped her shirt and shorts, pulling on one of his shirts and collapsing next to him.

"Come on over, I’ll help you study," He murmured. 

She sighed, smiled and cuddled closer, opening the book and flipping to the pages that were giving her trouble.

"You know I love you, right?" She whispered, leaning in to whisper.

He turned, kissing her quickly on the lips. “Yeah, love you too,” He said sleepily. “Now, you’re looking over -er verbs here…”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com (I am taking requests)


End file.
